1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water faucet and, more particularly, to a water faucet for supplying water for use with a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water faucet comprises a faucet body provided with a water outlet pipe, a nozzle head mounted on the water outlet pipe of the faucet body to inject the water of the water outlet pipe of the faucet body outwardly, and a control handle mounted on the water outlet pipe of the faucet body to open or close the water flow from the nozzle head. However, the water in the water faucet may contain impurities or harmful materials, thereby causing danger to the user who drinks the water.